


Don't Ask

by babieken



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Two bros chillin' in a hot tub 6 feet apart cuz THEY HAVE LONG LEGS, pent up sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Anyway, sorry for making you wait. I wasn’t avoiding you or anything,” Wonshik said in hope of changing the atmosphere, but he wasn’t doing a very good job.“I know, hyung. You just work too much. There’s no reason for you to avoid me.” Wonshik’s heart leaped as the younger paused. “Right?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> My creativity peaked with that title choice kkkkkk  
> But in any case, [This](https://twitter.com/kimjyans/status/1252221290976473089?s=20) adorable interaction inspired this work.

Wonshik melted into his spot. His eyes closed as hot water unwound his strained muscles nicely and he sighed a heave of relief. 

The water splashed and waved as a second person carefully stepped into the jacuzzi. He opened his eyes, seeing the brunette getting comfortable in the spot opposite him.

“Ughhh, this is nice,” the younger groaned, tipping his head back against the headrest.

Wonshik hummed in agreement, not wanting to disturb the silence further. The nights were so peaceful and nice in the villa, far away from the city and people and everything. It was their go-to place whenever they wanted to get away and relax. Sometimes all four of them came; sometimes three or two, but he was never alone. It would feel too lonely and detached if they came by themselves, so they agreed to always come in pairs if not all together.

“Sorry for messing with you, Nini,” Wonshik teased, trying to suppress the snort that threatened to escape.

“I was ready to forgive you until you called me that.” Jongin pouted, making him look like an actual baby bear. Wonshik couldn’t not laugh at how endearing he was.

“But you’re so cute- Yah! Not the face! It’s too hot!” The younger had proceeded to splash water towards him as revenge.

“I’ll drown you.”

“Aw, but then who would you annoy to take you out to eat?” Wonshik chuckled while trying to catch the younger’s wrists. The water was making their skin slippery so the brunette was slipping from his grip like a fish.

“I could make you a list,” he giggled as he managed to overpower Wonshik and push him back, pressing him to the edge of the tub and trapping him there.

It took both of them 5 seconds too long to realize how close they were: Jongin’s thighs were straddling Wonshik with his arms caging him between his body and the tub, and Wonshik’s hands were gripping tightly at the younger’s built shoulders in order to push him back.

Suddenly Wonshik could see the strings of gold and honey in Jongin’s irises up close and the way water droplets were stuck to his lashes. And oh, how shiny and plump his lips looked under the dim outdoor light.

When Wonshik’s eyes snapped up again from his lips to his eyes, he caught the brunette staring at his lips. The moment was broken before either of them could even think of anything dangerous.

Jongin retreated back suddenly, making the water wave behind him, and slumped down, this time next to Wonshik.

“Anyway, sorry for making you wait. I wasn’t avoiding you or anything,” Wonshik said in hope of changing the atmosphere, but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I know, hyung. You just work too much. There’s no reason for you to avoid me.” Wonshik’s heart leaped as the younger paused. “Right?”

There really wasn’t a reason, except maybe,  _ maybe _ , that Wonshik was… confused, for the lack of a better word. The younger, whenever he was around, made Wonshik’s heart swell and warm in an unfamiliar way. Wonshik hated the unfamiliar, hated not being in control, and hated not knowing.

“Of course. Why would I?” He took way too long to reply even though he didn’t stutter. Even he didn’t buy his own words and Jongin was no fool.

Jongin nodded, not looking up and with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I just wish- never mind.” He shook his head, biting his tongue.

“Jongin-ah, I…” Wonshik began to explain, but nothing came out.

“It’s okay hyung, I understand.”

“How can you understand when I don’t even know myself?” Wonshik snapped, more in disbelief that anger.

“‘Cause you’re so goddamn stupid,” the younger said through gritted teeth, eyes burning in annoyance.

Wonshik wasn’t wholly sure what happened but he grabbed the brunette by the bicep and pulled him in until their lips crashed together. It was rough and painful but neither of them cared, their mouths opened as tongues licked inside greedily, wanting to make up for years of pent up tension.

“I wanna punch you so bad,” Jongin whispered, eyes dark and glassy as he looked down on Wonshik before climbing into his lap.

“Shut up.” Wonshik pulled him down as soon as the younger’s legs were stabilized around his hips and bit not too lightly on his plump lips, swallowing the low moan that left Jongin’s throat.

Jongin kissed him like he hated him, even though they both knew he didn’t. He was just frustrated, and Wonshik knew he was to blame, so he didn’t complain as the younger dominated the kiss, swirling his hot tongue inside Wonshik and licking at the roof of his mouth. Wonshik’s breath hitched when he tangled his long fingers into Wonshik’s wet locks and pulled harshly, tilting Wonshik’s head back which gave himself access to the older’s neck. A shudder went down the older’s spine along with all of his blood rushing south.

He mouthed rather softly at Wonhik’s jaw, tracing the sharp line with his lips and small kitten licks that only made Wonshik more desperate. Wonshik didn’t care if he did it on purpose or not, but when the younger ground his hips down onto his Wonshik lost all his composure, grabbing at Jongin’s hips firmly and pulling him down until they pressed against each other, hard groins only separated through two thin layers of swim trunks.

They both cursed, voices raw and hoarse to the point one couldn’t tell them apart. Jongin traced Wonshik’s chest with his free hand while simultaneously sucking bruises into his neck. 

“Have you been working out without me?” the younger chuckled, his voice airy.

“Shut. Up,” Wonshik grunted, his nails digging into the brunette’s hips.

“Make me.” 

Wonshik wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Slipping his hand into the younger’s trunks, Wonshik grabbed a fistful of his toned ass, pulling down and stretching him at the same time, making him choke on air. 

Wonshik was sure if they weren’t literally in water their trunks would have patches of wet spots on them. He freed one hand before he had the chance to overthink this and used it to push Jongin’s waistband down to free his dick and then his own.

Jongin looked down at their erections and then up into Wonshik’s eyes with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He nodded silently, giving Wonshik the go-ahead before Wonshik grabbed both their dicks in one hand and started jerking sloppily. 

The younger slumped forward, leaning his forehead against Wonshik’s, his ragged breath hitting Wonshik’s upper lip. They moaned in sync at Wonshik twisting his wrist, rubbing his palm flatly over their heads.

“Shit- yeah, just like that.”

Getting more impatient by the second, Jongin started rocking his hips back and forth, making his dick slide across Wonshik’s, making delicious friction between their undersides.

“ _ Fuck _ -” Wonshik cursed hoarsely.

Their orgasms hit them out of nowhere, neither of them ready for the feeling of euphoria to end, but at the same time too desperate to cum. Wonshik quickened his hand’s movement, causing some water to splash around, but they were unbothered as the water made the slide smoother.

“Wonshik,  _ fuck _ \- I’m-  _ ah _ ,” Jongin stuttered.

Jongin came with broken whines, his voice going two pitches higher than usual while Wonshik tensed up, teeth gritted as a low throaty grunt left him. He rode them both through their highs, catching the brunette’s lips as he jerked in his lap. He let go before it started to hurt in oversensitivity.

“Shit...” Wonshik cursed under his breath, closing his eyes as he laid his head back.

“What?”

“We jizzed in the water.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes so intensely they almost rolled to the back of his head before he snorted into uncontrollable laughter.

“You’re such an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind wall* how was it?  
> If any Exo-L finds their way here, Hello and welcome, I hope you enjoy reading this, and please be kind I know you guys have tons of really amazing and talented authors...  
> As always thanks to Rachel for putting up with me and beta'ing my never-ending fics... Writing makes me feel productive during the quarantine.  
> Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated (人◕ω◕)  
> Find me at:  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
